witchesofeastendfandomcom-20200222-history
Killian and Freya
The relationship between Freya Beauchamp '''and Killian Gardiner''' is complicated throughout Season 1, mainly because she was engaged to Killian's brother, while they both had feelings for each other. Early History Throughout history, both Killian and Freya's souls have found each other through their various incarnations. Each time they have met they have fallen in love over and over again, however their relationship always ends in disaster. In 1848, Killian's soul was the incarnation of Edgar Allan Poe, they had a passionate relationship, however, their romance ultimately ended in tragedy when Freya was possessed during a Seance by a demonic spirit, she was then killed by Joanna. Edgar then died soon after due to alcohol poisoning. It's assumed that Killian is the reincarnation of Henry from 1906 and that he is Freya's soulmate who has returned to find her. In the 70s, Killian was incarnated as a bartender named Bobby. Bobby began an affair with Freya and the pair planned to run away together after Freya had left her boyfriend Dan. Their plan was thwarted when Dan shot and killed Bobby on the dance floor leaving Freya heartbroken. Season 1 In Pilot Freya had a dream about a handsome guy that she kissed that turned out to be Killian. As Freya was always aware of her magic she assumed that the dream was a vision and got nervous. During the party she sees Killian and finds out he is Dash's younger brother, making her freak out about it. During a momentary Lapse she follows him to the bathroom and they share an intense kiss and the roses behind them catch fire. Freya then regrets it and run away, as Freya runs down the hall, Rose petals explode from their vases. Killian pays a visit to her at work and flirts with her a little bit. Inviting her over to his boat after her shift tonight. Freya squirms a little bit and tries to get rid of him reminding him she's engaged with his brother and that last night was just a momentary relapse. Killian makes a nasty comment and Freya throws a drink in his face. Later in the night Freya has a dream where she jumps into his arms and they kiss passionately.She asks why he looks so sad and he says been waiting for this moment 400 years. And it's not even really happening which implies that they had met in previous lives. After that she decides to talk to her sister Ingrid, and find out what she thinks. Freya tells Ingrid that altough she loves Dash, she has desires for Killian. After that Killian stops by at the bar again and says that they should try to be friends and she agrees. In Marilyn Fenwick, R.I.P After being trapped in a painting by Doug a past life lover, Freya storms off to the docks where she sits with Killian and watches the stars. In Today I Am a Witch, Freya has a dream where she makes out with Killian and Dash walks in the room and bust them. Later in the Episode Killian helps her serving the clients at the bar and is given a job as a bartender by Roger. Killian asks if she still has dreams about him and when the two get close, the shelf of glasses behind Freya falls down and breaks, Freya then storms out. When Freya tells Dash that his brother got a job at the bar, he gets angry and explains to Freya that he is worried because Killian slept with his ex-fiance Elyse. Freya then goes confront Killian about that and the two argue, he tells her their relationship was rocky to begin with but Freya does not believe him. Freya then tells him that she knows that he has always tried to steal Dash's woman but Killian stresses that Dash has lied. In a Few Good Talisman Penelope asks Freya's help in order to make Dash and Killian make up. She agrees to help because she wants Penelope to like her. At the bar she sees Killian and goes after him to ask him to go have dinner in Fair Haven that night because his mother would like him and Dash to get along. He asks the reason his mother couldn't ask him herself and Freya states that she didn't know how to approach him so she agreed to try, he gets angry and asks if she belive he'd anything for her and she answers that she is only doing that because she is going to be his sister-in-law and she wants her husband and him to get along.He says he can't attend because he has a date and Freya gives up leaving.Freya arrives in Fair Heaven and walks in a room where Killian is playing piano. He says he canceled his date to attend the dinner.She says he is really good and ask who wrote the song, because she has heard it somewhere, Killian says it's impossible since he wrote it, she praises him and they have a moment where they almost kiss but she says Killian is probably arriving. He gets up and leaves to get wine leaving Freya alone. She starts to play the same song Killian was playing when Dash arrives. They kiss and Killian walks in to watch them, he gets upset and leaves. Killian finds Freya and tells her he is leaving because he can't stand seeing her with Dash, that it hurts him too much. Dash walks in followed by his mother, she is really happy to see both at the same place but Killian says he has to leave. She is dissapointed, and it gets worse when Dash tells he has to leave because the hospital needs him and he leaves Freya and his mother alone. Freya and Penelope have dinner while they talk about Killian. His mother states he is afraid of being happy and always runs away from love. Season 2 Freya was really worried about Killian, she thought he was dead, however he was actually in Santo Damingo with a new love interest. He used his powers to win during gambling games. In The Old Man And The Key, Freya heads over to Santa Domingo to find Killian. However, instead of confessing her true intentions of finding him, she holds back, as she realizes that he is married. She informs Killian that his mother passed away, causing him return to East End. After returning, Killian finds Freya and expresses how sorry he is for how he acting before her wedding. He thanks her, because he believes that she has saved him; by rejecting him, he has finally found who he thinks is his perfect match. Freya lies to him and tells him that her break up with Dash had nothing to do with him; Freya is confused as to why they aren't together, if they are soulmates. In Sex, Lies, and Birthday Cake, Killian confesses that Freya that he is in love with her and they belong together at Freya's birthday party. He is seen staring at Freya at the party. Freya and Killian are later seen making love. Early in the morning when Freya is at the bar Killian comes in and tells her, under the influence, that they can't be together and he is in love with Eva. In The Fall of the House of Beauchamp, Killian finds out that Freya died and he cradles her dead body in his arms for a long period of time, with Wendy heartbreakingly watching. All in all, Kilian and Freya decide that they want to be together by the end of the season. However, Dash switches their souls and Killian is stuck in Dash's body. Unbeknownst to Freya, Dash is currently playing at Killian to avoid jailtime, however Freya helps him get his body back and they end up together (a finale to the show written by the author of the original book series, Triple Moon: Summer on East EndTriple Moon: Summer on East End) Gallery Tumblr mwlort56Ik1rjrfw0o1 500.png Tumblr mvqkd5q6zc1r4ot2vo1 250 (2).gif 0.jpg tumblr_myq7bo0zlf1qlwzxvo2_500.jpg tumblr_mzyqptetqy1qlwzxvo2_500.jpg Tumblr mx2nbex2TZ1sjl1vko4 250.jpg Tumblr mxgd6wIjfR1qlwzxvo3 1280.jpg Tumblr mxwao5BKBg1ruddb1o1 1280.png weeee.png|Freya and Killian kiss during Freya's vision Category:Relationships Category:Season 1 Category:Romantic Relationship Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Season 2